Scott Kennedy
|birth=June 7th, 1974. , |death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Male |height=6'0 |hair=Dirty blond |eyes=Brown |skin=White |hidec= |family= William Kennedy Catherine Stewart Bernard Kennedy Jessica Marsetti Gerald Kennedy |affiliation= The Sinister Bastards Motorcycle Club |hideg= |businesses=Rat-A-Tat-Tats }} |vehicles= }} Scott William Kennedy is a 37 year old motorcycle enthusiast and rider from , San Andreas involved with the notorious Sinister Bastards Motorcycle Club. He was elected as the club's in 2003 before taking a short break from the club due to a prison sentence for . He has held the rank of Treasurer up until February of 2012 when he was patched into the position of . 'Early Life' 'Childhood & Teenage Years' Scott was born to parents William and Catherine Kennedy in , San Andreas during the summer of 1974. The family lived in a low-class home just outside of . Growing up as a lonely child, Scott found it hard to develop the social skills that are often formed from interactions with siblings and other children at a young age. His father was a trucker and suffered from a hard addiction to illegal narcotics such as and often times he was away from home for extended periods of time. His mother suffered from and spent most of her time sleeping or away from the house for unknown reasons, leaving Scott to fend for himself throughout his young adult life. 'Involvement in Crime & Adulthood' With an unstable household came the lack of discipline and necessities such as food and education. Scott dropped out of high school to begin working odd jobs across town ranging from to and in order to support himself and keep himself off the street. The drug deals were very low keys, often involving weak drugs such as and , but combined with the income from his legal trades he was able to keep his head above the water and survive. It was during this time also he begun looking into the art of and becoming a . He began to be influenced by a motorcycle enthusiast, fellow and by the name of Vernon Wareham. Vernon took Scott in during his teenage years and gave him a roof, as well as a a direct insight to the biker life. He often regarded Wareham as his father figure out of the tight bond they formed over the years and refers to him as his mentor. 'Passion for Motorcycles' In the 1990s Scott began to build a strong passion for motorcycles after being introduced to them years earlier by Vernon Wareham. He enjoyed the stereotypical aspects of the life style involved, such as drinking, partying and recreational drug use. At age nineteen in 1993, he purchased a rough conditioned motorcycle which he restored with Wareham by hand during his free time at the garage. After fixing it up he took his time learning to drive properly and received his cycling license a few months later and began to ride with Vernon. 'Dillimore & The Bastards' 'Moving out of the Desert' At the age of twenty one Scott had managed to earn himself a decent amount of money throughout his many jobs in . With help from Wareham and his cousin Gerald Kennedy, an from the Eastern Coast of allegedly involved in 's , he was able to move himself away from the small desert town of and into the rural town of . He purchased a small on the outskirts of town with his restored bike. 'Meeting The Bastards' Soon after moving into down Scott began to catch word from locals of a one-percenter which had a chapter based within the small town lead by Jeffery Nizolek. They were notorious for their outlaw life style and crazy antics, which intrigued young Kennedy. He began to ride his bike around town and show it off to the club's hangarounds, eventually meeting with a few prospected and patched members whom took him under their wing. They were impressed by his skills as a mechanic, as well as his ability to tattoo. In wasn't long before Scott was taken into the club as a prospect. It was during this time he also met other future members of the club such as John Donovan, Peter Miller and Thomas Makinen. By the end of the 1990s Kennedy had gained a reputation within the club to the point where he was voted in to become a patched member. Alongside of his friends he was given the official back patch of the Sinister Bastards. 'Election & Imprisonment' By the mid 2000s many of the veteran members whom held positions in the executive board. As they began to retire and die off, elections were held to bring fresh blood into the ruling of the club. Scott was urged by his friends and fellow members to run for office and in 2003 he was given the position of the club's treasurer, giving him the duties to handle the club's finances among other things. He remained a key part of the executive board for many years, witnessing his friends become elected along side of himself as fellow committee members, and even seeing John Donovan become club president after the life imprisonment of Jeffery Nizolek for . After this the club began to see a rise in illegal activities from some of its newer generation of members, although some decided to stray away from crime and keep themselves legal-based. and became more common within the neighborhood and minorities began to flee to safer neighborhoods in fear of the club's racist intentions. In 2009 Scott opened his privately owned in Dillimore known as Rat-A-Tat-Tats. The parlor found itself having a decent amount of business and Scott enjoyed embracing his hobby as a . It wasn't long after the establishment of this business that Kennedy found himself facing criminal charges for arson involving the trashing of a local bar which had allegedly been causing issues for the club. He was setenced to three years in the San Andreas Correctional Facility where he was reunited with his old friend Vernon Wareham. After the three years were up Scott was released from the prison and sent back to Dillimore. After his release he reunited with his old brothers and was given the opportunity to take up his old role as the club's Treasurer on the executive committee. He gratefully accepted. 'Connections' While serving time in prison Scott was introduced to a fellow by the name of Michael Noonan Jr.. Noonan was a notorious mobster who had strong ties with the Jeffersontown Mob and was undisputed the de facto boss of the Four Points after the death of previous boss Richard Cassidy. The two grew close as friends over their sentence, their Irish roots giving them a common ground. They shared stories of their experiences which shed light into each of their criminal activities. After they were released and Noonan began to rebuild the within Jefferson, Scott was contacted as the crew's fire arm contact. It is believed that Noonan and Kennedy have a strong contact in present times. 'The Slaying of Makinen' In mid February of 2012, Scott had just returned from a short trip into San Fierro to find the club was facing some issues and on the verge of going into an inner war due to problems being caused by the club's Sergeant at Arms, Thomas Makinen. Thomas had been involved in several heated arguements between the club's president John Donovan and vice president Peter Miller over a rival motorcycle club known as the Scoundrels which had started up a chapter within Los Santos without the permission of The Sinister Bastards Motorcycle Club. Donovan contacted Scott and explained the situation to him, informing him of the attitude Makinen had towards the club. He was asked to join him in slaying Makinen. The kill was to be off the record, it was not voted upon but more of a personal vendetta himself and other members shared. Scott himself was fed up with the "lone wolf" attitude Makinen had been displaying, and agreed to give assistance. Shortly after Scott received a call from an injured Donovan, telling him he had been in an altercation with Makinen. Scott arrived near a lake in shortly after receiving the call to find Makinen being shot to death by the club's Road Captain Erik Ostler. John was later rushed to the hospital by Scott where he underwent extreme medical care from injuries he suffered when Makinen struck him with a truck. 'Ambush' Scott had been contacted by Irish Mob boss Michael Noonan due to an inner-mob power struggle occurring between himself and Gerald Hudson within the Four Points. Kennedy was told to keep Noonan updated on any possible threats he could become aware of. When Scott was contacted for a large shipment of heavy firearms including the assault rifle and sub machine guns such as the , he grew concerned that they were being purchased for the purpose of slaying Nooan. He was able to stall Gerald and his crew long enough to get in contact with Noonan and fill him in on what was taking place. Kennedy was advised to gather some other trusted club members and arrange a fake gun sale in the abandoned farms of Blueberry. Along with Kennedy joined John Donovan and Erik Ostler to aid in the slaying beside Noonan's crew. When Gerald arrived with one of his associates, he was ambushed by heavy gun fire which disabled his vehicle completely. They surrounded his vehicle and fired once again, this time killing the associate and leaving Gerald disabled in the vehicle. He was pulled out and shot multiple times in the head, a personal message from Michael Noonan himself. 'The Nomad' After the club expanded internationally, its founding chapter in Dillimore faced the loss of most of its members. Soon after this club preisdent John Donovan decided he had enough of the biker life and decided to peacefully retire to . With the only chapter in San Andreas dissolving, Scott decided to step down from his position and become a to the club. The position allowed him to live a free life style while still remaining a dedicated member. He departed from San Andreas and traveled around America briefly before heading over seas to the club's chapter in . Kennedy currently remains a Nomad to the club, and he was last seen taking a vacation to the in late April of 2012. Category:Character Category:Criminals Category:Biker Gang Category:Irish-Americans